The present invention relates generally to the field of interface devices and to their configuration and programming. More particularly, the present invention relates to techniques for copying, pasting, and editing properties of enumerated objects between a web page and a spreadsheet application.
A wide range of interface devices are known and are presently in use in many different fields. In industrial automation, for example, human machine interfaces or “HMIs” are commonly employed for monitoring or controlling various processes. The HMIs may read from or write to specific registers such that they can reflect the operating state of various machines, sensors, processes, and so forth. The interfaces can also write to registers and memories such that they can, to some extent, control the functions of the process. In monitoring functions alone, little or no actual control is executed. In many other settings similar devices are employed, such as in automobiles, aircraft, commercial settings, and a host of other applications. In many applications, the interface may not communicate with a remote device or process, but may be operated in a stand-alone manner.
In many systems for configuring interface devices, relatively complex design tools and software are needed to configuring the various interface screens. The code defining the screens is then compiled and downloaded to the interface device, and thereafter may only be changed by reconfiguring the code, typically separately from the device itself, and replacing the compiled code in the device. There is generally little or no possibility for configuring or reconfiguring the interface device without perturbing or completely interrupting its normal operation (i.e., in “run-time”).
There is a need, therefore, for a more flexible approach to the configuration of interface devices. In particular, there is a need for a system or method that permits a user to enumerate and edit objects of the device. It would be particularly advantageous if the objects and their related properties were included in a web page enabling the user to remotely select the desired objects. Further, it would advantageous if the selected objects could be imported into a spreadsheet application, altered, and then imported back into the web page with the revised properties.